


the ghosts listen

by arthursmorgan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, Ghost Hunting, Haunted mansion, M/M, also the chardee is only friendship, frank is only there for like 5 lines, the gang finds a ghost, the very small amount that there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: „Hey,“ Dennis suddenly called out again, followed by „did you just grab my ass?“„Oh, maybe it was the ghost!“„No, I’m pretty sure it was you. Why’d you do that, bro?“„No, dude, it was a ghost. We‘re in a haunted asylum, what did you expect?“





	the ghosts listen

It was unusually quiet in the bar; there was no yelling, no arguments, no one was being scratched; nothing. Nothing at all. The sounds from all around the building echoing throughout instead.

Outside, the breeze carried some leaves along on its journey, rustling them on the ground and up into the sky. The sound created an almost idyllic atmosphere inside of the bar, the one place that never held peace.

The few regulars that the gang had were asleep in their respective seats, slumped down with their heads resting on their arms, a half empty beer bottle stationed next to them. Sometimes the beer bottle would be right next to one of their hands, as though they were protecting it.

The gang were scattered about in the bar, all minding their own business and enjoying the small moment of silence. And then Charlie came bursting out of the office, ripping a hole through the silence before tearing it apart completely by yelling „Let‘s go ghost hunting!“

Dennis, who was standing behind the bar along with Frank, who was sitting on a barstool, both turned their heads towards Charlie without saying a word. Dennis quietly deemed eating his peanuts a more important matter than listening to Charlies nonsense and continued doing so again in undisturbed peace. 

Meanwhile, Frank straightened his back and leaned forward in his stool, questioning Charlie in a whispering voice, like they were sharing conspiracies „Ghost hunting? Where?“

„Well,“ Charlie plopped down on the barstool next to Frank and used his hands on the countertop as leverage to quickly turn the stool to face Frank „I‘ve done some research and I found out about this haunted house a few blocks away.“

„The one where the two people got killed?“ Macs voice could be heard before he was seen as he emerged from the bathroom. „Yeah, dude!“ Charlie screeched in answer. One of the sleeping guests grumbled half heartedly before going back to their dreams.

Dee joined the others at the bar as she sat down with a big huff on one of the stools, banging her serving tray onto the counter. The sound made Dennis stare daggers at her but Dee swiftly chose to ignore it. „That house isn‘t haunted,“ she said. Then she leaned over the counter and rummaged around until she found a beer for herself. She promptly opened it on the edge of the counter and took a big gulp of it, sighing heavily as she slammed the bottle onto the counter.

„Oh, and why?“ Charlie asked, swinging with his stool to face her, raising his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes before she answered with „because ghosts don‘t exist, you moron.“

„Actually, Dee, it‘s been scientifically proven that they do, in fact, exist.“ Mac interjected, putting on his matter-of-fact voice that made him feel as though he was smarter than the rest of the world. In his head he sometimes really was. 

Dennis smiled, if only for a split second, and shook his head just the tiniest of bits. No one noticed. 

„No, it‘s not,“ Dee replied exasperated. Then she took another sip, and when she put her bottle back down, the small drops of water that had collected on the outside of the glass slid downwards, forming a small puddle on the countertop. Her brother glanced at her before he slammed a towel onto the counter, right in front of Dees face. She refused to acknowledge it, and when she did, Dennis barely huffed and wiped the mess away himself, although he didn‘t stop glaring daggers at her.

„Yes, it is,“ Charlie replied, not facing her but instead grabbing a handful of Dennis‘ peanuts. „No, it isn‘t,“ Dee repeated, mockingly.

„Yes, it i-" before Mac could continue, Dennis interrupted „God damnit, could you just shut up?“

„This is bullshit,“ Frank said finally. „Are we going or what?“ he then added, looking at everybody in turn.

„Yeah,“ Charlie said at the same time as Dee said „No.“

„Okay, so if we‘re going to go there, we need a tactic.“ Mac stated, motioning with his hands in overexaggerated waves. „Why?“ Dennis asked flatly.

„Well, because there‘s people living there,“ Mac replied as though it was an obvious thing.

„Oh, Jesus fuck-" Dennis stopped himself mid sentence and sighed, covering his eyes with his palms in distress. One of their patrons meanwhile left, leaving the door to swing back shut, the sound echoing through the bar. Mac was the only one that instinctively turned his head towards the sound.

„We‘re not breaking into a house because you two idiots think that ghosts exist,“ Dee took over, her voice holding no emotion except for pure annoyance. She took another sip of her beer and then cringed slightly due to the liquid not being cold anymore.

„When has that ever stopped you from doing dumb shit, though?“ Frank intervened. 

Everybody ignored him and he huffed in exasperation before he stood up and left, muttering something about stupid idiots and, somehow, Artemis‘ name could be heard through it all. Nobody asked and then he was gone.

„So, we going?“ Charlie asked into the silence that had ensued. „No, Charlie, we‘re not.“ Dee concluded finally and that had settled it for her. Dennis agreed with her and when Dennis wasn‘t in on it, Mac wasn‘t as well. 

—-

The following day the pub was still as empty as always. Charlies‘ footsteps echoed in the space as he approached the bar, Mac following him closely.

„We found another haunted mansion thing.“ Mac announced. „Oh yeah?“ Dennis asked, not at all interested as he wiped down the counter.

„Yeah. Pennhurst Asylum.“ Charlie answered, his voice higher than usual due to his excitement.

„And where is that?“ Dennis thought that if the two were still onto that thing a day afterwards, he might as well play along to get them to shut up. Mac hesitantly answered „in Pennhurst, I guess,“ although it came out more as a question.

Dennis shut his eyes for a few seconds, collecting himself, before he answered „that‘s not a-," he sighed, „god damnit, that‘s not a place, Mac. It‘s the name of the asylum, you idiot.“

Mac sputtered and let his eyes drift all around the bar in disbelief, as if he was searching for somebody to agree with his reaction, „well, then what‘s the place called, huh, Dennis?“

„How would I know, I didn‘t research it!“ he yelled, his voice gaining a higher tone the more he said, catching the attention of a few of their patrons. Dennis ignored them. 

„That‘s a- That‘s a valid point, yeah. That ones on me.“ Mac replied, his voice sounding defeated „We‘ll be right back,“ he quickly added and marched towards the back office. Charlie, on the other hand, had fully drifted off in his own head and didn‘t listen, therefore not realizing he was supposed to follow him so Mac had to return to grab Charlie, and, through all of his frustration, Dennis had to smile.

—-

„Take a left turn here and then we should be right there,“ Mac pointed towards a big, creepy looking building to their left. 

„Why did I agree to come along with you guys,“ Dee asked, but the question was directed more to herself than to anyone else.

Charlie chuckled „Because ghosts are awesome, dude!“

„Sure, Charlie,“ she sighed.

Mac then turned around in his seat, holding onto Dennis‘ headrest for leverage. Dennis pretended not to notice, or pretended not to care. „We should split up in there. That way we‘ll have more chances of seeing one.“ Mac looked between Charlie and Dee, waiting for approval. When none came, he quickly added „I‘ll go with Dennis,“ and thus it was settled.

—-

„Tell me again why we‘re sneaking in here at night instead of going when its actually open?“ Dennis inquired, letting his flashlight dangle in his right hand as he idly let his arm swing with his movements. It was switched on, but since Dennis had no intention of seeing anything, the flash was directed towards nothing but the floor. The floor was wooden and creaked every few steps, it started giving Dennis a headache and all he wanted was to leave but, somehow, he didn‘t want to disappoint Mac by leaving him.

„Uh, dude,“ Mac began, shooting the other an incredulous look, the little lightning there was painted his features in a dark hue, with only a few creases and outlines being clearly visible; the rest was a blurr. If Dennis didn‘t know every little aspect of Macs face by heart, he would‘ve almost had to wonder. He would‘ve had to wonder where Macs lips where or how his eyebrows looked like when raised or what color his eyes were. If only Dennis wasn‘t so utterly familiar with Mac, then he would still be allowed to wonder. About him. About them.

„Because ghosts only come out at night,“ Mac continued finally. 

„And where are they coming out from?“ Dennis questioned teasingly, his pace slowing to walk beside Mac instead of slightly in front of him. 

„From wherever they‘re sleeping when its day, dude!“ He spoke with such certainty that it was almost believable. Luckily, Dennis wasn‘t an utter idiot. 

But Dennis wasn‘t in the mood for an argument, so he simply rolled his eyes in the dark. And when his lips tugged upwards slightly, nobody but the old portraits hanging on the wall would have seen.

—-

„Did you hear that?“ Mac asked, his usually boisterous voice dropping to a mere whisper in the quiet halls of the Asylum. He gripped onto Dennis‘ arm and pulled him towards himself, holding onto the others arm with both of his hands, as if he was terrified of letting him go. 

Dennis raised his flashlight into Mac‘s face, making Mac groan and squint his eyes before swatting Dennis‘ hand away. „Dude!“

„Did I hear what?“ 

„What?“

Dennis rolled his eyes „you asked me if I heard something!“

„Oh! Yeah!“ his voice dropped again, as if he had forgotten the threat and just now remembered it. „I heard rustling from over there.“

He nodded his head towards the opened door of a small chamber. „And you think a ghost is in there?“ Dennis asked, staring at Mac in disbelief.

„Well, yeah.“ and after a pause he added „let‘s go look.“

He didn‘t let go of Dennis‘ arm, though, and pulled him alongside himself. 

When they reached the door, Mac‘s grip on Dennis‘ arm tightened ever so slightly, so Dennis covered his hands with one of his own in reassurance. 

As soon as they entered the small chamber, they realized just how small it was and as Dennis just wanted to get back out again, his back pressed against the door, shoving it closed behind them. a A distinct clicking sound of a lock echoed through the small room. Dennis felt Mac jump slightly against his side, and he groaned.

„Oh, god damnit,“ Dennis cursed defeatedly, letting his head hang down, almost falling onto Mac‘s shoulder.

„Hey,“ he suddenly called out again, followed by „did you just grab my ass?“ 

„Oh, maybe it was the ghost!“

„No, I’m pretty sure it was you. Why’d you do that, bro?“

„No, dude, it was a ghost. We‘re in a haunted asylum, what did you expect?“

„To not get groped by something that doesnt exis- god damnit will you stop it?“

„That really wasn‘t me, I swear it,“ Mac responded, raising his hands defensively and trying to take a step back in vain. His back hit the other side of the chamber, and he stumbled backwards.

The chamber turned out to be simply an exceptionally small hallway. What its use was, neither Mac nor Dennis will ever know, but they were just glad that they wouldn‘t be stuck for the entire night. Or for whatever time period it would take for Charlie and Dee to find them. Which could be five years, given that they are idiots.

Mac almost fell after the door gave in behind him, but Dennis was able to catch him by his biceps and pull him towards himself.

Their breaths mingled, and time slowed. 

Macs gaze drifted to Dennis‘ lips, and Dennis was so impossibly close to him, he could almost feel him. Dennis still had a tight grip on Macs bicep, his fingers digging into his flesh, his nails almost parting skin underneath them. Mac winced, and Dennis let go, and time resumed as though nothing had happened. 

None of the two managed to get a look at their new surroundings; the new room they were in. It was giant, filled with bookshelves and huge windows painted the walls. There was a fireplace in the middle of one wall, and it made the room so much more lively. 

Then the doorhandle to the chamber rattled, the one of the door Dennis had accidentally pushed closed behind himself, and Charlies voice was muffled „Hey, Dee! Look here‘s a locked door, I bet a ghost is hiding behind it!“ he yelled out wildly, followed by light footsteps approaching. 

„Charlie!“ Mac yelled through the sickly looking wooden door. „Oh shit, how does the ghost know my name?“ came Charlies immediate response. Dee could only be heard sighing before she said „Hey, Mac. What're you guys doing in there?“ 

„Well, we got stuck in this tiny room at first but then it led to this big room, so there‘s another way out so we‘re fine,“ Mac explained. „Good, I don‘t care. Charlie, let‘s go.“ Dee‘s response came and then her footsteps began receeding. 

Charlie made some more attempts at talking to Mac or Dennis, but Dee already left and he didn‘t want to be all alone in a haunted asylum, so he quickly cut himself off and jogged after her, yelling around wildly before reminding himself that there were ghosts all around him, listening to him. 

Mac groaned and Dennis sighed and then they moved along again. Mac shone his flashlight in various directions, looking at everything and checking every corner to find some spirit.

Just as Dennis wanted to walk through the door leading out of the big room, it slammed into his face. He yelled and startled backwards, right into Macs chest, and he gripped onto his own chest as it heaved profusely. Mac caught him, though he himself was terrified of what had just happened. „Oh my god,“ he whispered loudly, still clutching tightly onto Dennis, his arms around his chest, as he panted. He took a few steps back, pulling Dennis along.

After the shock had worn down in him, Dennis began wriggling in Macs embrace, but Mac kept him firmly in his grasp. Dennis managed to turn around in his arms, and they were facing each other again.

They looked into each others eyes, and breathing seemed to be getting harder. Dennis‘ eyes trailed towards Macs lips, and everything around them started to blur into a heavy fog. 

„The ghost really has it out for you, bro,“ Mac whispered, and the sound reverberated between the two of them. 

„Stop talking,“ Dennis answered hastily before he moved forward. Their faces were so impossibly close and then Dennis wrapped his own arms around Macs waist, and Macs grip on him finally loosened to a soft embrace. Dennis let his head drop onto Macs shoulder, his head now next to Macs, their cheeks almost touching from the movement.

Dennis‘ breath was warm on Mac‘s neck whilst Mac‘s clouded in front of the others ear, making some of Dennis‘ hair wave with the air.

Mac moved his hands along Dennis‘ shoulder, up to his neck and onto the sides of his neck where they stayed there, resting between them.

Dennis looked up then, blue meeting hazel. And then they crashed; crashed into each other like the tide hits the shore, and then they were kissing. And it was frantic, and Dennis tried to grab everything of Mac that he could reach, his hands restless whilst Mac‘s stayed put on his neck, his thumbs pressing into the flesh there.

They fell and they fell until they were sure they would never be able to recover. And the door creaked back open behind them. 

—-

The two left as soon as the door was back open and they had caught their breaths. They rushed through the cold night breeze towards Dennis‘ rover parked in front of the entrance gate to the asylum. When they arrived and quickly scrambled into the vehicle, they noticed Charlie and Dee already sitting in the backseat in silence. Charlie was sleeping softly and soundly and Dee was watching him with a sort of fondness that Dennis had never seen before. 

„Can we leave now, assholes?“ Dee asked, to which Mac answered with „shut up, bitch.“ And Dennis put his car into drive and began bringing them home.

—-

The wind howled past them as Dennis parked the rover in front of Paddys to let Dee and Charlie leave. Dee had to wake Charlie up, who was groggily following her every step, trusting her to bring him home safely. And so she did.

Dennis and Mac left as well, driving in silence as they let the night replay in their heads. 

And when the next morning at Paddys both of them were standing behing the bar instead of just Dennis, no one mentioned it. And when Macs little finger just ever so slightly moved towards Dennis‘ and when Dennis interlocked their fingers before taking Macs hand in his whilst talking to Frank, then, well, nobody was surprised. And nobody had to wonder anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i began this like Months ago and i just threw in an ending and called it a day so now im posting it. dont be too mean to me its 1:30am


End file.
